This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The WV-INBRE Outreach Core offers travel awards to NOI and EOI faculty and students. A maximum of $1,500 per travel award is allowed. Funds were to be used for travel expenses, lodging, meals, registration, and other justifiable expenses. So that funds from the current grant year can be used to support the request, the travel was to be completed before April 15, 2007. There are no fixed deadline;applications are considered as they are received. The highest priority are given to faculty members and students who would be presenting biomedical research they have conducted during the WV-INBRE summer research program or at their home institutions. Students can be supported to attend meetings with their summer or institutional mentor. No funds can be spent to support the summer mentors'travel. Travel to meetings by faculty and students who would not be presenting research, but anticipate that attendance will enhance their educational or profession development or is beneficial to the WV-INBRE would be considered if requested. Meetings centered on biomedical research receive priority. Other meetings, if adequately justified, would be considered for awards.